Mega Man and Proto Man
Mega Man and Proto Man ''(ロックマン と ブルース ''Rokkuman to Burusu) is a 1993 direct-to-VHS animated movie based on the then-new Mega Man 5. It was distributed in the US by Golden Book Video, DiC, Nelvana, Saban, and Coca-Cola Telecommunications. This VHS is extremely rare and hard to find nowadays, as it is out of print. The music in this movie was composed by Luke Yamashita, who also translated the lyrics for the US release. The Japanese cast is the same from Mega Man: Upon a Star, which came later in the US. Cast Japanese *Hekiru Shiina - Rockman/Mega Man, Charge Man *Satomi Koorogi - Roll, Stone Man *Urara Takano - Blues/Proto Man, Wave Man *Yuri Shiratori - Elec Man, Star Man *Rie Iwatsubo - Gravity Man, Napalm Man *Sayuri Ikemoto - Crystal Man, Gyro Man English *Blossom Dearie - Mega Man *Tara Charendoff - Roll *Pauline Newstone - Proto Man *Paulina Gillis - Charge Man *Venus Terzo - Stone Man *Tress MacNeille - Wave Man *Susan Silo - Star Man *Kath Soucie - Napalm Man *Linda Wallem - Gyro Man *Kathleen Barr - Elec Man *Mary Kay Bergman - Gravity Man *Barbara Goodson - Crystal Man Plot Mega Man and his sister Roll are spending some time off ("Sekai Yotsuba no Kurōbā") when they notice that Proto Man has gone evil. Mega Man sets off to stop him, and tells Roll to wait. Mega fights off some Robot Masters before being kidnapped by Proto Man himself ("Wareware wa Raido no Tame ni Itte Imasu"). He is taken to his fortress and is locked in a capsule. Mega laments on how he is the one kidnapped this time and he never thought he would ("Massugu Ni"). Meanwhile, Roll wonders where Mega Man went. It's night time now, and the Robot Masters working for Proto Man are sent to bed. Proto unlocks Mega's capsule and directs him to his bed, and tells him that he'll be under his control by tomorrow ("Anata ga Me o Samashita Toki Anata wa Watashi no Bī"). Mega doesn't know what this means, but Proto whistles and Mega grows drowsy, and falls asleep in his bed anyway. Back at home, Roll is worried something might have happened to Mega. The next morning, Mega Man wakes up, and is fully brainwashed by Proto Man. He obeys his every command, and causes havoc in the city along with the other hypnotized Robot Masters. Roll learns that Mega is under Proto's control, and goes off to rescue him in her battle armor. Mega Man and the Robot Masters return to Proto Man's fortress. Proto traps Mega in a capsule, similar to early on. Then Roll breaks in and has a fight with Proto, eventually defeating him with her Rainbow Wave. With Proto Man sent to the scrap heap, Mega Man and the other Robot Masters are freed from mind control. Roll takes Mega home. At home, Roll declares herself a hero and says that from now on, when Mega Man's in trouble, she will save him. Mega Man agrees, and the movie ends. Trivia *Roll's battle armor is the same as in the Mega Man: Upon a Star episode "Future Beware". *Unlike the actual game, Proto Man is the true villain, not Dark Man. In fact, Dark Man is not in this movie. *This is the first and only Mega Man media to feature an all-female voice cast, both Japanese and English. *Roll's "Rainbow Wave" bares a striking resemblance to Marisa Kirisame of the Touhou Project's "Master Spark". The Rainbow Wave predates the Master Spark by 11 years. **It was once described online as a "fruity Rainbow Brite attack". *The song "Sekai Yotsuba no Kurōbā" is a Japanese translation of the opening song from the 1982 TV special Strawberry Shortcake Pets on Parade. The same team who worked on those specials worked on this one, too. *The music when Mega Man fights Gravity Man, Gyro Man, and Napalm Man is a re-arrange of the opening themes from the three Mega Man: Upon a Star episodes, blended with disco interludes. **Likewise, the music when Roll fights Proto Man is an original disco tune, with rock elements. This was the first theme song for Roll, predating Kaze yo Tsutaete by 4 years. *In the original Japanese version, there were curse words. The English dub edits it out. *Elec Man is not in Mega Man 5, but he is present here as one of the Robot Masters working for Proto Man. The same happened in the Mega Man: Upon a Star episode "Future Beware". See also *Mega Man (1990 Golden Book Video VHS) *Mega Man 7: Powerup! - a Japanese OVA based on Mega Man 7 with a similar plot, got dubbed by the Ocean Group in 1995 *Mega Man V: Rise of the Stardroids - a 1994 direct-to-VHS OVA with a similar plot, got dubbed by Nelvana the same year *Mega Man: Upon a Star *Mega Man: Upon a Star: Matsuri Madness Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Anime